


Rose Quartz, the Gem who started the rebellion

by deadly_poison



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, SPOILERS MASSIVE ONES, Triple Drabble, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: [A Single Pale Rose spoilers]





	Rose Quartz, the Gem who started the rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, I am here to cope in the form of drabbles.  
> [This may be a bit OOC, but in my defense I wrote it after the episodes while I was still full of feels, and it was 4am]
> 
> What if a Rose Quartz really did start the rebellion, and Pink Diamond replaced her at a later time?

Her speeches crawled with Pearls. Pearl couldn’t help but be ashamed when faced with the disloyalty of her type of gem. She recognized most of them but, thanks to a quick dress-change and her innate ability to fade into the background, they didn’t recognize her.  
Soon, the rebel started ranting about how Pink Diamond was this bad evil tyrant… sure, she could be childish and make absurd requests, but she wasn’t a monster.  
Despicable. How could this simple soldier say those things about her Diamond? If she’d come to know her, as she did, she wouldn’t say such horrible things.

 

“Oh Pearl, you did such a good job, gathering information on that rebel for me!” her Diamond chirped, patting her on the gem. Pearl blushed.  
“But I still want to hear more… Oh, the curiosity is killing me! What will she do next! And there’s a way to get even more information about those Crystal Clods,” Pink Diamond continued, in a conspiratorial tone. “You just need to fake being her Pearl.”  
Pearl hesitated. This change of plans was abrupt and unneeded, plus, it sounded dangerous. Her Diamond’s expression grew colder. “Say you’ll do it, Pearl.”  
She nodded. “Yes, my Diamond.”

 

“I want to be free, Pearl!” Pink Diamond pouted, once she was alone with her. “Blue and Yellow Diamond are always bossing me around. You can’t even imagine what it’s like!”  
Pearl sighed. There was no use in contradicting her.  
Her Diamond started pacing around in her palanquin. Suddenly, she spun around, twirling on her tiptoes.  
“Aaand I found the perfect way to do it! That rebel Rose Quartz will help me!” Pink Diamond chirped.  
Pearl shot a dubious look at her. “With all due respect, my Diamond, my experience makes me doubt that-“  
“Pearl, can’t you see?” Pink Diamond cut her off “I’ll become her!”  
Then, in a flash of light, she turned her gem around. Her body became stockier, pink curls settled over her now-bare shoulders.  
“Ta-daa!”  
Pearl’s eyes went wide. A Rose Quartz was standing right in front of her. The Rose Quartz.  
“Similar enough, don’t you think?” the Diamond winked. Pearl nodded again, speechless. She couldn’t have told them apart if they were standing side to side.  
“Now, we just need to get rid of her,” Pink continued nonchalantly. “There can’t be two Rose Quartzes around, after all. I bubbled all of them, except this one.”

 

The soldier cautiously stepped into Pink Diamond’s palanquin, no doubt distrustful of the Diamond. Still, as they had assumed, she’d been willing to give her a chance. An alliance was an attractive proposition.  
“It’s true, you know. My Diamond is on your side,” a quiet voice said.  
“Pearl!?” The rebel stared at her, a look of betrayal in her eyes.  
Pearl lowered her gaze as she stepped forward from behind the chair.  
“Well done, Pearl!” Pink Diamond said, ruffling her hair, then putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“You’re with her?” The soldier – Rose Quartz – recognized her instantly. “All this time, were you just pretending to fight against her!?”  
“I’m hers,” Pearl corrected her, summoning her spear. “For now,” Pink Diamond added.  
“No, Pearl, you’re so much more than that!” Rose cried. “Please, don’t do this!”  
“You’d never understand that we’re on your side, even if we talked for centuries…” she muttered under her breath.  
The Quartz didn’t believe her.  
Pearl was no longer sure she believed it either. Her Diamond truly wanted to be a Crystal Gem… but did she realize everything that entailed?  
“Don’t worry. We will not harm you,” Pink Diamond reassured the soldier. She didn’t trust her. She started to roll into a spin-dash. A last, desperate act, before Pearl dissipated her form.  
Pink Diamond grabbed her gem and bubbled it, sending it wherever the others were.  
She sighed, relieved.  
“Well, now my double life begins, too. Thanks to the records you gave me, Pearl, nobody will suspect a thing!” She put her index finger on her bottom lip. “And if someone does, well, the zoo is big, bubbles are small.”  
Pearl looked at her, concerned. Somebody was bound to find them out.  
“Don’t worry, my Pearl, this will not last long. We’ll be free soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. This is what my brain produced.  
> (Additional explanation: in the last drabble, PD sent the rebel to the zoo with the intention of retaking the zoo later in the war and freeing her afterwards. Then, PD gets a little too into her gemsona and decides that she wants to be her for real, forever.)  
> I basically re-used bits of Garnet's story in the end. Idk. I'll wait for the 'summer', now.  
> 


End file.
